


【ALL猫】伊修加德第二期重建用猫

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※mob×猫魅，有种族描写的为人男+龙男+男精※壁尻
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 17





	【ALL猫】伊修加德第二期重建用猫

**Author's Note:**

> ※mob×猫魅，有种族描写的为人男+龙男+男精  
> ※壁尻

伊修加德的二期工程总算进入尾声了，忙了多日的工匠们也终于可以松了口气稍微放松一些。

所以说在这样的时候，一个流言忽然从少数的工匠间传开，听说最近每到深夜时，天穹街里就会突然多出一个神秘的帐篷，只要交上一些伊修加德给的票据，就算进去的时候再疲惫出来时也能变得神清气爽。

卢莫又是在疲惫中睁眼的，从他被那个拉拉菲尔商人骗到伊修加德开始，对于他来说每天都是身在深渊，不远处的香盒飘出令他完全用不上力的白烟，看不见的下半身已经有些麻木了。

卢莫被塞在这个狭窄的墙眼里做了好几天的壁尻了，每一晚都会被操到昏迷，每一晚又都会在昏迷中被人安到这面墙上，等待着新一轮的折磨。

墙壁的那头有声音传来了，今晚的折磨即将开始，一个男人的声音显然有些惊讶，卢莫只能深深地叹了口气。

“这就是传说中的减压服务？！但……那个是男人的屁股吧，还有根尾巴！”

“是是是，您要知道就是因为是男人的屁股才好放心用啊，”那个拉拉菲尔商人的声音让卢莫咬紧下唇，一只手却突然拍了拍他的屁股，“您看这个质量绝对优质，既然您是慕名而来，信不过我也该信一信那些来过的工匠吧！”

墙壁那头一时间沉默了，就像是在评估商人的话一样，那个男人忽然咬牙说道，“反正票都给你了，试试就试试。”

“好好，您慢慢用，旁边那些小玩意随意用，我先出去等您了。”

一个粗糙的手试着在卢莫的屁股上抓了一下，从手的大小来看应该是个人族。滑腻的触感或许是因为商人提前在上面抹了什么油性的东西，衬得这个白嫩的屁股更加丰满有弹性。那种肉感似乎让男人很满意，所以在停顿过后，两只同样粗糙的手狠狠抓上了两瓣臀肉。

“妈的……我还从来没见过男人的屁股也能软成这样。”

卢莫被那双手掐的有点疼，他知道今晚那双手留下的手印又要陪自己一整晚了，他不安的甩了甩尾巴，却突然被男人一把抓住了尾巴。

“哟呵？还跟老子甩尾巴，是不是已经开始发骚想被操了？”

卢莫委屈地塌下耳朵，尾巴被人粗鲁地拉扯着的感觉非常难受，让他忍不住绷紧了屁股，一个细长的瓶子却突然捅进了后穴里，熟悉的油状液体慢慢流进了深处。

替代瓶子插进来的是手指，粗糙的指腹胡乱翻搅着软穴，像是在挑拣材料一样，这个男人并不打算照顾卢莫的感受，所以手指几次碰到腺体时都没有给予足够的按摩。

每一天都会有这样的男人，往常都是已经在做过几次后才会有，那个时候卢莫已经被操得有些意识模糊所以也不觉得什么了，而今天是搁在了头一个，所以这样不上不下的感觉格外清晰，在熏香与润滑油的作用下身体急切的需要比较实际的抚慰。

卢莫偷偷挪了一下屁股，想让那个手指在酸胀的腺体上多蹭两下，只是这点小心思一下子就被人发现了，男人把手抽出来在他屁股上狠狠扇了一巴掌，卢莫疼得小声叫了一下，还没来得及考虑屁股会不会肿起来，一个比手指粗壮得多的东西一下子操开了还没扩张起来的肉穴。

“这么急着挨操老子现在就干死你。”

即便是已经做过几天了，想这样粗鲁的插入还是会让卢莫冷汗直流，好在先前的润滑油让插入不至于太过干涩，肉棒上的青筋终于能刮到腺体，卢莫咬紧身下的软垫，在疼痛与快感中拼命呼吸。

男人又揪着他的尾巴在他屁股上打了几巴掌，屁股里的那根东西几度顶得卢莫喘不过气，咬着垫子低声哼着，那些不知名的药剂将本就细嫩的身体弄得格外敏感，绞紧的肉穴几下就被操得汁水横流，在痉挛般的缩紧中快速到达高潮。

卢莫已经开始有点精神恍惚了，但他身后的男人显然还早得很，只不过刚刚差点被高潮中的屁股绞得提前交待，男人显然有些生气，几下就把原本雪白的屁股扇得红肿发烫，一边打还一边骂骂咧咧地说到，“差点把老子吸出来，这么喜欢发骚难怪被人搁在这里用！”

眼泪无声无息地落下来了，被扇到肿的屁股现在又被人用力抓揉，像是在报复一样，卢莫却又无从辩解，他每天都会听到类似的羞辱，羞耻心却依旧会让他为自己的敏感而感到难堪。

男人到底还是被卢莫给绞到射出来了，今天晚上的第一泡白浆就将软穴灌得满满当当，随着肉棒离体而争相淌出来。男人还有些意犹未尽，但那个商人却恰到好处地进来了。

“不好意思，每人每晚只能用一次，您体谅体谅其他工匠，大家重建工作都怪辛苦的，喜欢不如下次再来。”

卢莫没有多少休息时间，因为下一个使用者早已在外等候。第二个人甚至熟练到不需要多说什么，遣退了商人就直接脱了裤子就着上一个人的东西操进来了。

是那个奥拉族的工匠，卢莫依稀回忆起了些什么的时候又被狠狠顶了一下，比刚刚更为粗壮的东西几乎让红肿的穴口绷到极致，硬鳞无情地碾过腺体，逼得卢莫翻着眼睛高潮迭起。

“你比第一次进步多了，被人干了这么久现在至少不会再流血了。”

这个人带着毫无感情的声音进行着无情的评价，就像是现在正在享用的人不是他一样。卢莫会记得他就是因为来这里的第一天，第一个操开他的屁股的人就是这个奥拉，从那以后他每天都会来，有时早一些有时晚一些，他从不介意在他之前卢莫被几个人使用过，只是一来就不带任何前戏地操进来，却依旧能让卢莫爽到潮喷。

卢莫又有了高潮的迹象，在上一个人那里一直没有被抚慰过的肉棒现在被男人抓在手里反复亵玩，粗糙的手搓揉着敏感的铃口，这算是他唯一的癖好。

这个男人从来不让卢莫提前射出来，每次来做都是一直在玩着这根相对小巧的肉棒，拇指堵住铃口直到结束时才松开，这一次也是一样，但却因为上一轮都还没来得及射出来就结束了所以现在感觉格外憋闷。

卢莫试着晃了晃尾巴表示抗议，但那个男人丝毫不予理会，反倒是用指甲抠进了铃口里，一下子就让卢莫叫出声了。

汗水早就打湿了卢莫的头发，有几缕黏在了脸颊上。性器被人堵住只会让身体的感官更加敏感如同被放大到了极致，任何一点刺激都能让后穴抽搐着缩紧，然后再被狠狠撑开，操出被射进深处的浊精。

卢莫不知道自己的叫喊会不会被人听见，但无论是与否，不断高潮着的内腔也会暴露他现在已经开始渐渐适应了这个男人的肉棒，硬鳞刮着娇嫩敏感的内壁，卢莫就哭叫着绷起尾巴和屁股，射不出的精液反复回流，不管墙那边的人听不听得见都哭叫着想尽快解脱。

那只手终于松开了，而与此同时男人也将肉棒齐根顶入，抵着腺体重新注满精液。前后一起高潮的感觉让卢莫甚至叫不出声了，他吐着舌头在极致的观感中失了神，直到浑身瘫软下来时才发现那边的人不知道什么时候已经走了，只留下那个还在淌着精水的屁股，在昏暗的光下不断抽搐着。

卢莫已经有点反应不过来自己已经接待过几个人了，此后进来的人里甚至有过像鲁加族硌狮族那样的壮汉，力气大的差点撞坏墙板，卢莫的腰上和屁股上都留下了七七八八的印痕，多半是被这些工匠有意无意留下的掐痕。那些摆在一旁的各种工具也被人用了个遍，挂着一层淫水湿哒哒地丢在一边，几瓶催情用的药剂润滑油都已经见了底。

商人又进来了，跟他一同进来的人刚一开口就让卢莫打了个冷颤。

“剩下的时间都是我的了。”

“可是您看我这里的规矩是……”

“跟我提规矩？别忘了你能在这里搞这么个小棚子是托了谁的福。”

商人诚惶诚恐地出去了，有一只不同于工匠的手怜爱地抚摸着卢莫的屁股，那只手保养的很好，没有工匠的手上那种粗糙的肤感，在经过了一晚上的折磨后，只有这双手才不会伤害到已经伤痕累累的屁股。

“啧啧啧……下等人就是下等人，野蛮又粗鲁，竟然把这么嫩的屁股玩成这样。”

那男人说着怜香惜玉的话，但卢莫却抖得更厉害，他认得这个男人的声音，就是这个伊修加德的精灵贵族在暗中打理，这个神秘的小棚子才能一直存在，虽然他说着好似怜悯的话，卢莫却知道，就连自己以壁尻的形式供人使用都是这个精灵出的主意。

这个贵族才是真的可怕且捉摸不透，温和或者暴虐只在一念之间。

贵族现在正在仔细地清理着屁股里的那些东西，修长的手指能轻易挖出射到里面的精水。

“今晚可真没少接待，被人中出了这么多，小卢莫是不是已经爽翻了？”

卢莫不敢回答，只是有气无力地晃了晃尾巴，柔柔地卷着贵族的手腕算是讨好。但手指突然狠狠地压在腺体上，卢莫的尾巴一下子松开绷直，持续的快感让他几乎开始浑身发抖，硬生生地又高潮了一次。

“脏死了，不要主动用你那根不知道沾过什么的脏尾巴碰我。”

卢莫委屈地抽泣着不敢再做多余的事，任由贵族用冷水冲洗着他的下半身，这样的温度在伊修加德来说实在是有点冷到彻骨，被打湿的尾巴和屁股都在微微发抖，可贵族似乎还在用什么散发着如花香一般味道的东西清洗了几遍，然后用手捋掉了尾巴上多余的水，拿一块柔软的布擦干了尾巴，直到将那些残留的体液都请洗干净了，光洁的皮肤上只剩下那些斑驳的咬痕或是掐痕。

贵族应该是终于满意了，卢莫松了口气，虽然水很冷，但被洗去了那些体液后清爽的感觉总要好过平时就着那些东西睡觉的感觉。贵族似乎对那些被人使用过的瓶瓶罐罐和道具嫌弃得厉害，卢莫听到他又叫来了商人处理掉那些东西，屋子里再次安静下来时，一个温热湿润的东西蹭到了穴口上。

卢莫花了好半天才反应过来那个是人的舌头，他突然有些惶恐不安，但灵巧的长舌将软穴撑开，比手指更能挑起快感，足以让卢莫在羞耻中颤抖起来，刚刚洗干净的屁股又开始淌着湿淋淋的水。

十指修长的手一直在揉捏着丰满的臀肉，体温重新升高后屁股上又覆上一层薄汗，比那些人为抹上的东西更衬得肤质嫩滑，偶尔贵族的手捏到被人打肿了的地方时，卢莫还会轻轻颤抖，但他不敢躲，在恐惧和快感的边缘甚至有些晕头转向。

不，那些晕眩感并不是出于本能，卢莫终于后知后觉的察觉到下身那愈发汹涌的快感，他开始难以思考，以至于其他的意识都逐渐被一件事掩盖，在那种香甜的味道中只想得到一件事——

“想要……”

“小卢莫的屁股一直在抖呢，是不是又在偷偷发骚？”

卢莫迫切的甩着尾巴希望对方能看得出来，贵族却捏住了他的尾巴尖仔细揉捏着，任凭那个淫液泛滥的软穴淌着水，在时机合适的时候突然对着那个已经敏感至极的穴口吹了口气。

从那个绷紧的身体和炸开的尾巴毛来看，卢莫又高潮了，但他尚未从这一波高潮中结束时，一直酸痒的屁股被一下子捅到底，接二连三的刺激完全剥夺了卢莫的意识。

“肉棒……好舒服……停不下来了……”

他被操到接二连三的高潮，交合处被他潮吹时的淫水蹭的一片湿泞，顺着大腿淌下，贵族发狠地顶开一直绞紧的内腔，不断调整着角度深浅，卢莫失神的哭喊着，想要更多又受不了这样过于激烈的刺激，他好不容易撑到了贵族射出来，虽然还被人顶着穴心中出到高潮，但他忘了今晚剩下的时间都被贵族给包下了，一阵嘈杂的脚步声随着肉棒拔出来后一下子涌进了棚子里。

“今晚剩下的时间就让这些守卫士兵随便用吧，小卢莫现在大概脑子里只知道做爱了，这些人正好满足他。”

那些人在说什么？卢莫迷迷糊糊地翻着眼睛大口喘息着，不止一双手摸了上来，屁股被重新操开后似乎从屁股到脚尖都被无数的人亲吻抚摸着，一根接一根的肉棒射在他身体里。

从来不会有人进来的墙壁这边的房间里多了一个人，卢莫只顾着哭叫，一只手抬起他的下巴看着他那张已经被情欲控制的脸忽然咋舌。

“真像个发情的母猫……别怪我哦，为了能让这个棚子一直留在这里总该要拿你贿赂一下神殿骑士团的。”

“老爷，卢莫要是被这帮士兵操坏了怎么办？”

“坏了不会再骗个新的猫魅过来吗？至于坏了的这个嘛，云雾街的穷鬼是不会介意多一个用来发泄的对象的。”


End file.
